


What's Mine

by smills1



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smills1/pseuds/smills1
Summary: Clarke had a bad weekend and Bellamy just wants to spend the weekend with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 45





	What's Mine

Bellamy walks through the door of Clarke's apartment with a duffle for their weekend of binge-watching everything on Netflix and ordering an insane amount of takeout. They have been friends for years, best friends in fact. However, just recently they started dating after a drunken conversation by Raven and Octavia about Clarke and Bellamy being in love with each other and them being too stupid to know or act on it. Since everyone heard the conversation including Clarke and Bellamy; after much embarrassment and a hot make-out session, they decide to date.

"Honey, I am home," Bellamy says as he walks through the door and drops his duffle.

"You think your cute don't you" Clarke states as she paces back a forth in her kitchen with a big glass of wine.

"Princess, is everything ok?"

"No, it is not. Do you know the day I had? Well…" "You know what I don't even want to think about it." After a really big drink of wine. Clarke turns to Bellamy. "Do you know what she did this time."

"Oh, this is an Abby issue"

"Yes, an Abby issue. She tried to set me up with the son of one of her coworkers. He a Doctor." Clarke says the last part with emphases, like that, explains it. All the while still pacing her kitchen. She stops suddenly when she hears laughter behind her.

"Why are you laughing? She knows we are dating and even before we starting dating, she knew I had a feeling for you."

Bellamy walks right up to Clarke and looks her right in the eye, while gentle holding both of her shoulders. "Princess, your mom does not think I am good enough for you and she might be right, but it what you think that matters."

"How can you be so calm. I am so mad right now. Why don't we call today a wash and try again tomorrow? You can get your stuff and come back tomorrow."

"What," Bellamy says then he smirks. "So, let me get this straight you want to get what belongs to me and come again tomorrow."

"Yes," Clarke says hastily. "Bell why are you looking at me like that. What are you doing?"

The next thing Clarke knows is she was thrown over Bellamy's shoulder and halfway out of her apartment building.

"Bell put me down I am not in the mood for one of your games."

"Not a game, Princess." Then Bellamy is putting Clarke in his truck and going around to the driver's side. Once he enters, Clarke rounds on him.

"You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Yep, that why you love me. Let's try this again. Hi, Princess you know today been a long day. How about some ice cream then we can bring some pizza home for dinner?"

"Bell" Clarke lets out a long sigh "You know ice cream sounds good."

Midway through their cones, Clarke turns to Bellamy and says. "You know if I belong to you. Then you belong to me"

"Won't have it any other way, princess."

"Oh, and Bell we going to talk later about how you don't think you're good enough for me."

"Ok princess, whatever you want"

"Yes, whatever I want"

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally going in a different direction, a fight between Clarke and Bellamy, but just did not work out that way.


End file.
